The sport of golf involves the use of golf clubs in order to strike a ball with the intent of placing the ball into a hole. Because of the nature of the sport and the variety of circumstances that a golfer may find himself or herself in, an individual golfer often possesses a large number of golf clubs. Golf clubs are generally categorized into woods, irons, and putters with various specialized golf clubs such as wedges and chippers found in common usage as well. Because of the numerous golf clubs a golfer may need during the course of a round, a golf bag is one of the most important pieces of equipment at the golfer's disposal. A golf bag includes an elongated hollow compartment that is divided into smaller segments for housing and protecting multiple golf clubs. The segmentation of the golf bag provides a level of organization for the golf clubs, allowing the golfer to quickly select the appropriate club as needed. In addition to golf clubs, the golfer generally possesses a variety of additional equipment that may be carried in a golf bag. Golf balls, ball markers, tees, divot tools, towels, and gloves are some common pieces of equipment that are essential to or may be needed during a round of golf. In addition to the elongated hollow compartment, a golf bag often features a large number of secondary pockets and compartments for storing miscellaneous pieces of equipment that may be needed during a round of golf. These secondary pockets and compartments are generally disposed along the exterior of the golf bag for easy access.
The present invention is an animal-shaped golf bag for use in housing, transporting, and protecting a golfer's golf clubs and additional equipment. The object of the present invention is to maintain the golf bag's original purpose and functionality while simultaneously providing a unique design and improving the aesthetic appeal of the golf bag. The present invention seeks to maintain the original intended functionality of housing, transporting, and protecting golf clubs and equipment as well as provide the unique aesthetic appearance of an animal.